The Quiddich Pitch
by Emma Jane Weasley
Summary: Ron & Hermione take a picnic down on the quiddich pitch. When an unexpected guests shows up does Ron blow it by losing his cool or does it just make their possible relationship that much stronger? My first fanfic. 4 to 5 chapters maybe more. R&R. let me k
1. Yesterday's Tomorrow

A/N: Wow! That took awhile! I went back through and read my original first chapter. It really lacked the detail I wanted it to have. So, here is the new version. It's still the same story line just with a little more detail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They made me sooo happy:big grin: Well, read & review! They make me sooo happy!

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in the common room. Actually, Ron was pacing the room nervously, while Harry and Ginny sat in the lumpy recliners close to the fire.

"Ron, would you please sit down?" asked Harry. "Your making _me_ nervous. She'll be here mate, trust me."

"What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she says no? She's the only reason I get up in the morning." Ron stated, eyeing his best friend and little sister for any clues to what they were thinking. He was trying to be logical about this and make sure he had thought of every possible reason she would say no, now sitting on the couch.

"Do you remember us talking in the Great Hall yesterday?" said Ginny, looking at her brother like he was crazy. "How can he not see that she likes him as much as he likes her?" the young redhead thought to herself.

"Yeah." Ron said, now trying to recall exactly what had happened.

START FLASHBACK

"Harry! Ginny! I need your help!" exclaimed a breathless Ron, sitting down and trying hard to catch his breath. He had just spent the last hour trying to figure out the perfect way to tell Hermione how much he cared about her.

"What's up?" Ginny asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to do it." Ron said his breathing now back to normal

"Going to do what?" said Harry looking up from his school work

"Tell Hermione how I feel about her. I've been walking the grounds for awhile and I think I found the perfect way to do it."

"Ohhhhh! How?" Ginny squealed, starting to get all girly on them

"I was thinking a picnic but I don't know exactly where," he said looking ashamed.

"Why not have her pick the spot? That would be different and original." said Harry, trying to refocus his attention on his work.

"Brilliant! Why couldn't I think of that?" Ron said

"I can't believe your actually going to do it, after all these years and all the summers she's spent at the Burrow." Ginny said.

"I can't either, but Gin, I need some help." Ron said, turning to his left to look at his sister.

"Anything, as long as it will get the two of you together once and for all." she said trying not to roll her eyes or anything like that.

"Do you know Hermione's favorite flowers? I thought that would be a nice thing to do." he said, his ears trying to tell on him.

"Awwww! That would be totally sweet! Her favorite flowers are pink tulips." she said, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Well mate, before you lose your courage, here she comes. It's now or never." Harry said motioning to the stairs leading into the Great Hall.

Ron stood and slowly walked over to Hermione. "Hello Hermione." he said his voice cracking with every word.

"Hey Ron! What's up?" she said.

"Well...ummmm...I was kinda wondering if you would...ummmm... go on a pi..pic...picnic with me tomorrow." he said, his face now a deep shade of crimson from messing it up so bad.

"Finally," thought Hermione. "I would be honored to go on a picnic with you." she said, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Wow." he said to himself. "That's great," he said "So how about I meet you in the common room about 2 o'clock?"

"2 would be great." she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay. So I'll see you in the common room later." he said, turning to leave

"Yeah. See you." she said, her stomach now doing a hundred little flips. She felt like running up to the staff table and yelling to everyone that Ronold Weasley, her Ron, had just asked her out. Her better judgement kept her from doing so though. She quickly regained her composer and joined Harry & Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

END FLASHBACK

"It's 1:55; where could she be?" said Ron who was again standing and pacing the common room.

"She'll be here,"said Ginny, "I was just up. It's just taking here longer than she expected," now walking across the common room back to herplace in the chair.

Harry let out a sigh. He wished his friends would just figure out what everyone else already knew. Just then they heard a door open and close. Ron looked up to the stairs. There was Hermione, looking more beautiful to him then she had the night of the Yule Ball.

"Wow! Hermione you look amazing." Ron, his breath taken away, said, his ears turning the famous shade of red.

"Thanks." she whispered, blushing. "So where exactly are we going for this picnic?"

"Well that's part of the fun. I thought the lake was going to be too crowed so I thought you should pick the spot" he said hoping he was doing his best to remain calm.

"Oh! Hmmmmm, how about the quiddich pitch. No one should be there unless someone is practicing, but the next match isn't for two weeks." she said wondering if he was picking up on how hard she was trying to learn the sport he so dearly loved.

"I now know why I love this girl so much. It's like she can read my mind. The quiddich pitch! Why didn't I think of that?" he thought to himself. "That sounds perfect," he said.

"So, shall we?" she said motioning to the portrait hole.

Ron grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, waved good bye to his best friend and sister giving them a big grin, and followed Hermione to the door.

A/N: There's the new chapter 1. I actually put chapters 1 & 2 together. Hope that's ok with everyone. Incase your reading this for the first time pink tulips are my favorite flowers so don't hound me about where J.K. wrote it because she didn't. (That I know of!) I have a small problem I hope you guys can help me with. The original chapter 3 had a scene with Draco in it. I want to know if you guys want me to keep it. It won't change the story if I take it out. Please R&R and let me know!


	2. I Love You

A/N: finally chapter 2. I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update. With school starting on Friday I've been trying to prepare for that. I also had to go back and add some stuff to this chapter. Hope you enjoy

disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Never have been and never will be.

"So, where to from here?" said Ron, squinting as they stepped out the front doors of the castle.

"How about under the keeper goals?" Hermione said pointing. She thought he was up to something and if her instinct was right she wanted this day to be memorable for both of them. "What's more memorable than a picnic on the quiddich pitch." she thought now following Ron across the beautiful Hogwarts grounds.

"Excellent. Oh before I forget these," he said reaching into the basket and pulling out the tulips, "are for you." Ron grinned at his cleverness. When he saw Hermione's face light up at the sight of the flowers his grin turned into a full smile, teeth and all.

Hermione gently took the lovely flowers from him. "Oh Ron! Thank you!" she squealed burying her face in the petals. Her stomach was doing flips. She couldn't believe he had just given her flowers, maybe this day was going to go better than she thought. "How did you know these are my favorites?"

"Don't be mad, but Ginny told me. I wanted them to be a surprise and I thought it would be kind of obvious if I came up to you and said 'Oh, by the way Hermione, do you mind telling me your favorite flower so I can surprise you with them tomorrow.'" he said glad to see that see was so excited about such a small, kind gesture. "Maybe she really does feel the same way about me as I do about her." he thought.

"Awwww. That's so sweet!" she said smiling. "Is this real? It seems like I've dreamed it so many times but never expected it to really happen. This will literally be a dream come true if he kisses me and ask me to be his girlfriend." she thought her heart racing as she thought to what MIGHT lie ahead in the already blissful day.

When they got to the pitch, Hermione felt her stomach begin to flutter. She had always wanted to be with Ron, hopefully today was that day. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she saw the blanket Ron was laying out for them to sit on.

"What?" he said, standing. The blanket before them on the ground was none other then one of Ron's many Chudley Canon blankets. "Oh. The blanket," he said laughing along with her, "it was the only one I had thatcould be used like this." He sat back down on the blanket and motioned for Hermione to join him.

"Well, well, well."said a voice off to Ron's right. Ron groaned. "Not now," he thought, "this cannot be happening" "If it isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood out on a little date." said Draco Malfoy smirking.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand as he got to his feet to face Malfoy.

"Ron, don't do anything your going to regret." Hermione said, looking up to Ron then looking at Draco.

"Yeah Weasel! Listen to your little girlfriend." Malfoy spat out the last word like he had just eaten dirt. "How could he date filth like her? Though all I have to say is finally! I mean, they've only liked each other for like, ever." Draco said to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Malfoy, his face now a brilliant shade of red. "Go away!" Ron yelled in his head. "You are not going to mess this up for me."

"Nothing. Just walking the grounds. Can't I do that without being almost jinxed?" said Draco.

"Go and no one gets hurt." said Ron staring at him and lowering his wand.

"Fine," Draco sighed, admitting defeat, "but I'd watch my back if you and_ THAT_ are going to be together. Malfoy turned and walked off toward the castle, leaving them alone onece again.

"Can you believe Malfoy thinks we're dating?" Hermione said looking up at Ron kind of shocked. Was it that obvious to everyone?

Ron sat back down, putting his wand back in his pocket "It's now or never." he told himself. "Uhhhh...about that Hermione. I...ummmmmm. This was so much easier in my dreams." he said now looking at her hoping he wasn't sounding stupid. "She's so much smarter than me. What am I thinking?" he thought.

"What was easier?" she said, eyeing him nervously.

"Hermione, I think I l-lo-love you. No, I know I love you. I've liked you FOREVER but when you went to the Yule Ball with Krum, it made me realize how much you mean to me. I was such a prat no to notice before that." he said waiting to see her reaction. Hermione looked at him, shocked. Then she grinned. She couldn't believe he had just told her all this. "FINALLY!" her head was screaming; her heart racing.

"I love you too." she wispered to the ground.

"What!" said Ron looking at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." she said loud enough this time for him to hear. I just can't believe you took this long."

"Huh?" thought Ron. "Am I that slow? I'm such an idiot!"

"When you asked me to the ball," Hermione continued, "I was so excited. I wanted to scream 'yes' at the top of my lungs. Then I remembered that I had already agreed to go with Vicktor. I started that fight with you so you wouldn't see how upset I was at myself for not holding out hope that you would come around." She looked at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Hermione!" he said, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through her's. "If only I hadn't been so stupid. I couldn't even see what was right in front of my own face."

Hermione's heart was now pounding in her chest. She had only dreamed of this day forever and now that it finally happened she didn't want it to end.

"You weren't being stupid, you were being a guy who didn't want to lose one of his best friends for something more." she said squeezing his hand.

"Hermione, would you be my ummmm..." he said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Your what?" she said giving him a playful grin.

"My girlfriend?" he said. Why had that been so hard?

"I thought you would never ask." she said beaming. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend, under one condition."

A/N: There's chapter 2. I decided to keep the scene with Draco. It fit better. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it. I'll put chapter 3 up soon so your not left with to much of a cliffhanger. I'm so mean for doing that. Well you know what to do. Just push that little button and leave me a few lines of what you think.


	3. Kisses

A/N: Wow! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. So much has happened. I've had this chapter written for like ever I just haven't found a time to sit and type. I'm kinda working on 2 fics right now too. But here it is chapter 3...KISSES.

Disclaimer: still not J.k. :cries: that's ok, I'm happy being me!

Recap: Ron asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, she says yes under one condition...

"Anything." said Ron

"Will you come home with me to meet my parents at Christmas? I've spent loads of time with your family but I just remember you've never met my parents."

"I would do anything for you Hermione. You know that. I would love to meet your parents. Especially if we're going to be serious about us."

To seal the deal Ron kissed her gently on the lips. _"Wow! I could get very use to this" _they both thought without the other knowing. When they pulled apart the first thing that came to Hermione's mind were a certain boy who lived and a beautiful red head.

"How are we going to tell Harry and Ginny? I mean everyone knew this would happen they just didn't know when or how."

"I suspect they already know and are waiting for us back in the common room. See they kinda helped me with today." Ron told her grabbing her hand and running his fingers over hers.

Hermione's stomach got that giddy feeling. The one she got every time Ron looked at her or touched her. It felt amazing. _"Now I'll feel it more often. I love him sooo much. He can only imagin how much I love him."_

"Oh did they?" she asked leaning back to rest on her elbows

"Yeah they did. So you wanna head back?" he asked hoping the answer was no.

"NO!" she exclaimed "Not till you kiss me again." She looked at him with a knowing smile and a wink.

"_She is so wonderful. No wonder I love her so much."_

Ron leaned into Hermione and placed a kiss on her nose. "I love you Mione" he whispered in her ear before locking his lips on hers. It was getting dark when Hermione finally pulled herself off Ron.

"I guess we better get going before they send out a search party for us. That would be really embarrassing." Hermione said.

"Awww! Do we have to?" Ron moaned.

"Yes we have to. We have the rest of forever to do this." Hermione said. She gasped when she realized what she had just implied. "Ron! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that we were going to get married."

"Hey, it's ok. Guess we'll just have to see what happens huh. We better hurry though. I know Harry and Ginny want to talk to both of us." Ron grabbed the blanket and with one hand threw it over his shoulder and wrapped his free hand around Hermione's waist. He had just spent the best day with the most wonderful girl ever!


End file.
